


Drip

by Starwinder042653



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: It's a matter of priorities.





	Drip

Vin/Ezra established relationship

____________________

Drip.

Drip.

Drip, drip, drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip, drip, drip.

A nudge. A mutter.

No response.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip, drip, drip.

Another nudge harder this time. Another mutter louder this time.

He sighed. Then rolled over deliberately putting his back to his lover.

Drip.

Drip.

"Vin…," barely more than a sigh.

"Nope."

"It's driving me crazy."

Drip, drip, drip.

"Vinnn…," a distinct whine this time.

"Told ya last weekend that leak needed fixin'. Ya said we had better things ta do."

Silence.

Drip, drip, drip.

"Well," Ezra shifted closer, an arm slipping around his waist, a hand sliding lower, "we did, didn't we? Have better things to do?"

Vin chuckled. 

That damned leak was never going to get fixed.

The End.


End file.
